Remembrance A Captain America Story
by StarWarsMarvelFanGirl
Summary: This is about Captain America's feeling about Bucky "dying". Captain America not being able to see Peggy. It's also about how sad Steve Rogers is.


**_"The little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm following him." Those words kept echoing through Captain America's ears. He was standing by a window in his apartment looking out it and thinking. It had just been 3 days since he had gotten out of the ice and he was tired, sad, and lonely. He missed his old life and his friends. Those words reminded him that even before he became Captain America he was Steve Rogers a boy who didn't have a lot and lived in Brooklyn. He would stand up for himself and his friends even though he knew he wouldn't win. He was very brave. He knew that even when he was small, had no strength, and no powers he was still a Hero and even his Best Friend Bucky Barnes believed in him. That Steve Rogers never gave up and that even when he became Captain America he was still the same person on the inside from when he had no power and was small boy that lived in Brooklyn. He knew that he would never change._**

 ** _Captain America decided to get some food. He went down to a resteraunt called "1950". He sat down at a table by himself and when he did he looked at the menu. The menu had 1950 food on it. He didn't know what he wanted he thought about some fish or chicken. The waitress came and asked him what drink did he want and he said Coffee. Something about the waitress reminded him of Peggy Carter the woman he fell in love with years ago. When the waitress came back with his drink and asked him what he wanted he said he would have the chicken and bake potato. When he looked back up at her he noticed her name tag and it read Meggy but when he read it he saw Peggy. Now he thought he was loosing his mind. The Waitress walked off to get his order and when she came back Captain America thought she was Peggy. He got his food really quick and ate then he was off back to his apartment. He had just realised how much he missed Peggy. When he got back to his apartment he looked down to his desk and saw the compass that had Peggy's picture in it. He opened it and looked at her picture. He missed her very much and had wish things could have turned out different. All the sudden Captain America had tears In his eyes. He was very sad about Peggy. He told her he would go on a date with Her and never got to. He also wanted to tell her the one thing he never got the chance to tell her was that he loved her._**

 ** _The next morning he went to the gym area. He kept punching the boxing bags. He thought it would relieve his anger and sadness. He couldn't stop thinking of his old life and his friends. He had lost so much. He remembered the day his best friend Bucky Barnes fell of the train and died trying to save him. He remembered Peggy kissing him before he left to get on the plane to go find the Red Scull. He remembered all the days he got beat up by others. He remembered crashing the plane into the freezing ocean and being frozen. All these memories were rushing through his mind. He hit the boxing bag so hard that it flew off and hit his backpack he had setting in the corner of the room. He heard something shatter when it hit._**

 ** _He went back to his apartment and opened the backpack up it had a water bottle, a jacket, and a picture of him with Bucky and Peggy. The picture had shattered in his backpack. He had forgotten he had left it in there. He got the picture from the Captain America Museum. He picked it up and looked at it. He saw how happy he was back then with them. The picture was taken right after he had brought back all of the soldiers from the Hydra prison._**

 ** _Captain America stared at the broken photo of them. The photo was cracked through Captain America on one side. Bucky and Peggy on the other side. This reminded him that Bucky and Peggy his Best Friend and the woman he loved were both gone out of his life. He knew he would never see them again. He thought for a moment maybe just maybe Peggy was still alive. He knew she would be old very old but it was possible. He decided to go call SHIELD and see if they knew where she was. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. A lady picked up the phone " This is agent 13 speaking. Who is this?". "This is Steve Rogers I was calling to see if SHIELD knew a woman named Peggy Carter?". The woman at the phone paused for a second. She didn't speak a word. "Uh yes we know where she is" Agent 13 knew who Steve Rogers was and why he needed to see her. " She lives in London she isn't well but she is at this address". She gave him the Address and he went to find Peggy. He was so excited to see her._**

 ** _2 Days Later_**

 ** _When Steve finally arrived in London at her place. He went in to see her. He opened the door. She was asleep. Peggy was in her 90's now. She was very old and tired. When Peggy saw Steve she said " Steve is it you? I thought you died? How? " she said with a quiet voice. Steve was trying not to cry. He had finally found her but she was sick and didn't have long. "I got frozen in the ocean. I'm alive and here now. I missed you" he said with a soft voice. " I'm so glad to see you again " Peggy said back. She was going to sleep again. " I know I will be back to see you Peggy." Steve said and then left her to sleep. He would come and see her again._**

 ** _3 years later_**

 ** _Steve had just got done fighting The Winter Soldier aka Bucky Barnes. He was back at his apartment. He had just saved the world. He remembered earlier when Bucky saved him from drowning in the water. He knew when that happened he had hope for his Best Friend to make him good again. He knew that Hydra did that to him. Bucky would never do such a thing. He hated knowing that they did that to him. He would get his best friend back._**

 ** _Steve Rogers knew that he had a lot of things up ahead and he would get his best friend back Bucky Barnes. He would see Peggy again. He would battle more evil people. He would save the world. He will do it with his friends. He would be a hero and he would be Captain America._**

 ** _(Thank you for reading and pleaee comment your opinions!)_**


End file.
